Going away party
by RyouYami
Summary: Zetsu is going away and Tobi wants to throw a little party. He seems to be the only one who even remotely cares that Zetsu-san is leaving...for like only a few weeks. He wants Zetsu to feel very loved.


Going away party

ZetsuXTobi

It was a nice thought nonetheless, but I wasn't excited about the party. I was only going away for maybe a month at the most, besides Itachi and Kisame were out for way longer than that, but then again Tobi was just upset I wasn't bringing him along.

"Zetsu, the party will be starting soon." Tobi told me running past my room.

"Oh fun." My white face said.

"Ugh, I hate that annoying boy." My black face said in disgust. I got up from my comfortable bed, and headed toward the party. I wouldn't be surprised if nobody showed up except for Tobi. I wasn't exactly a very popular member of the akatsuki.

"There you are, party man, un." Deidara greeted me with a smile. Sasori stared at the allusive blond, and just nodded at me for a greeting. Konan and Pein were both standing silently toward the end of the room.

"Zetsu, good luck out there." Konan told me with an almost smile. Pein remained silent. Tobi was running around finishing up all the little details. A giant fake tree stood in the corner as some kind of representative of me. a long table was covered in raw meats, and punch, or at least I hope its punch. Hidan was eating some of the meat with a hungry look, Kakuzu watched in disgust.

"This is a fucking amazing party right?" Hidan said to Kakuzu who stared at him blankly. I shook my head at Hidan's lack of self control. "Zetsu come try this fucking amazing food." I ignored Hidan seeing Tobi running around with black and white streamers. It wasn't surprising that Itachi and Kisame were gone; they never really showed up anyways.

"Zetsu come here." Tobi told me gesturing for me to come. I shrugged walking after Tobi. I noticed everybody was drinking the punch. My guess somebody must had spiked it with something, that would explain Hidan at least.

"What the hell do you want?" My black face asked Tobi when we entered the quiet back room.

"Tobi is there something up?" My white face asked softly. Tobi dropped his mask his black hair falling into his eyes.

"I don't want you to leave, Zetsu-san." He said quietly, turning a little dark.

"I will be back." My white face said trying to make it okay.

"Or maybe I will never come back since I hate you." My black face said in a hateful angry tone. Tobi stared at me with shining eyes.

"Please just do one thing with me before you go." Tobi touched my face softly.

"Tobi, I will do anything for you." My white side said. Tobi moved his body close to mine, and took a deep breath.

"Zetsu, will you be mine?" It seemed like an innocent question. I smiled unable to not.

"Tobi, I was always yours." Tobi looked up and smiled. His face moved closer and closer to mine. My body froze when his soft warm lips pressed against mine. It was a surprised Tobi wasn't fazed by the Venus fly trap, but then again I was standing there kissing Tobi.

Tobi unzipped his cloak, allowing it to slip to the ground. He then reached over and unzipped mine. I felt a cold wind blow onto my black and white stomach. This was the first time both sides were agreeing on something, and that was Tobi. Tobi pressed his tongue against my cheek. Pressing his warm chest against mine. I felt his pants start to slide down. They slipped to the ground, his member rubbing against me. I gasped from the feeling, but also enjoying it. Tobi latched onto my pants and down they went all the way to the ground. His member rubbed against mine.

"Zetsu you know I love you, right?" Tobi asked softly.

"God Tobi of course I know that." My black side said, annoyed that Tobi stopped kissing me. I grabbed Tobi's head and pulled his lips against mine again. He moved slowly across the ground, and onto the bed. I fell to the bed, Tobi's light body falling onto mine, our members smashing against one another. I wanted him to please me.

"Tobi, will you go into me?" My white face asked kindly. Tobi grinned.

"Turn over then." I smiled, both sides. I waited for Tobi to bring his body up so I could move over. He was up and waiting, so I rolled over onto my stomach, my back and ass in the air. Tobi smiled at the site of my black and white ass.

"Mhm, look at that." He murmured. I bit my lips waiting for what to happen to happen. Tobi grabbed my cheeks and held them still. "Here we go." He said lightly. It felt like a knife to the asshole. It was a sharp quick pain in my ass, but then it was switched with an irresistible pleasure. I could feel Tobi's member enter and exit me in quick bursts of movements. He reached around and latched onto my hardened member stroking it pleasurably. I had never felt anything so good, unless you counted trying to eat Deidara's arm.

It was a quick time before Tobi stopped, and let go of me exiting the last time. He sighed lying on the bed beside me. I looked at him.

"Zetsu-san, don't leave." It was sweet gently Tobi again.

"I have to." My white face said softly. I pulled my body off the bed, and quickly dressed myself.

"Get dressed and let's party." My black face said. Tobi closed his eyes calmly. I shrugged leaving him to be alone.

The party was still going good when I entered. Konan and Pein were missing, but it wasn't a hard guess… Hidan was completely naked dancing on the table singing karaoke.

"Oops I did it again. You played with my dead heart…oohhhh." He obviously didn't even know the lyrics. Kakuzu was sitting on a chair near the table counting out money, and I had no clue where he got that money. Deidara was making explosives in the corner with Sasori, who was running his fingers through the blond locks. They were in there own world.

"Wow…great party." My black face murmured. The only person slightly sad about my leaving was Tobi, the rest could care less, but that was what happened when in an evil organization. Well, I'll see what happens when I get back, maybe the party will be slightly more welcoming.


End file.
